


Lara

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Karena bagi Ganda sekali pun, semua sudah terlalu melelahkan.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Lara

**Author's Note:**

> When you listen to a sad song on loop when writing tapi kagak dapet inspirasi malah galau abis-abisan, this is what happens

“Lebih baik kita sudahi sampai di sini.”

Ghazul tidak menjawab. Ditaruhnya sendok makan di samping piring, matanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya lurus. Ganda, dia hanya terdiam, memainkan jarinya, pelan melepas cincin perak yang bersemat di jari kelingkingnya.

Cincin dari Ghazul.

“Apa yang disudahi?” Ghazul diam-diam terkejut dia bisa mengucapkan itu dengan begitu datar, seakan tanpa ekspresi, padahal dalam hati dia sudah siap meledak dan berteriak. Ternyata bertahun-tahun hidup memndam seluruh emosi jauh dalam jiwa ada bagusnya juga.

_Pertanyaan bodoh_, maki Ghazul pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Kamu tahu apa maksudnya, kamu tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, kamu cuma belum siap mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya_.

“Ini semua,” jawab Ganda, tak kalah datar, dia menatap Ghazul sepersekian detik sebelum melempar pandangan ke pojok ruang. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, dia hanya tidak ingin membalas tatapan Ghazul yang ia tahu akan membuatnya, dan _selalu _membuatnya, meleleh bak es di panas siang hari. Membuatnya menanggalkan semua logika, membuatnya tergila-gila.

Lelaki itu terdiam, menimang cincin yang sudah lepas dari jari kelingkingnya. Ia memandang cincin itu lekat, senyum getir terukir di wajahnya. Cincin dari Ghazul, yang dia berikan pada Ganda di satu pagi dengan mata masih mengantuk. Dia ingat bagaimana Ghazul menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya, yang ternyata ukurannya terlalu kecil, tapi pas dengan sempurna di jari kelingkingnya. Dia ingat wajah panik Ghazul, dia ingat tangis dan tawanya yang pecah di saat bersamaan, dia ingat memeluk Ghazul erat dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Dia ingat _semuanya_.

Dia ingat bagaimana pertama kali Ghazul malu-malu menggenggam tangannya, dia juga ingat bagaimana tangan Ghazul menggerayangi isteri menteri di kursi belakang mobil yang ia kendarai. Dia ingat raut muka Ghazul saat mereka menjadi satu dan seluruh rasa di tubuhnya, dia juga ingat bagaimana rasanya bangun di ranjang kosong yang sudah rapi seakan tak pernah ada orang di sampingnya. Dia ingat suara lembut Ghazul di seberang telepon yang hangat menemaninya di malam dingin sendirian, dan dia juga ingat bagaimana khawatir dan kalut pikirannya memandang ponselnya yang tak berbunyi, membaca pesan yang tak terbalas saat Ghazul mendadak hilang tanpa jejak.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan. Ketika saat bahagia tidak bisa mengimbangi sakit dalam suatu hubungan, bukankah wajar kalau Ganda mulai mempertanyakan seberapa layaknya semua itu bagi dia itu untuk tetap bertahan atau tidak?

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, dia berbisik, “Saya nggak bisa terus begini.” Diletakkannya cincin itu di meja, digesernya pelan lebih dekat ke arah Ghazul. Belum sempat Ganda menarik tangannya kembali, jemari Ghazul menyentuh punggung tangannya pelan, membuat Ganda membeku.

Sentuhan Ghazul tidak pernah berubah sedari dulu. Rasa dingin yang kemudian berubah hangat seiring dengan menempelnya kulit. Ganda harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri supaya tak membalas genggaman tangan lelaki itu.

Tak ada yang bicara. Tangan Ghazul terdiam bertumpu di atas punggung tangan Ganda. Mereka berdua, saling menunggu satu sama lain, menunggu siapa yang akan berucap lebih dulu, menunggu siapa yang akan menarik tangannya lebih dulu.

Menunggu, seperti yang dulu-dulu.

“Kenapa?” hanya itu yang Ghazul bisa katakan, dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Diberanikan diri untuk meremas jemari Ganda pelan, dalam hati berharap itu akan mengubah segalanya.

“_Kenapa_?” ulang Ganda, setitik nada sarkas terdengar di suaranya. Dia menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Ghazul.

Ghazul membiarkannya, tak berani membalas.

“Ghani,” Ganda akhirnya menatap kedua bola mata Ghazul, senyum di wajahnya terlihat lemah dan dipaksakan.

“Kamu nggak capek?” Ganda balik bertanya, “Kamu nggak lelah, pergi lalu kembali, pergi lagi, kembali lagi, begitu terus,” ceracau Ganda, “Apa kamu pernah berpikir soal _saya_? Pernah kamu berpikir bagaimana perasaan saya? Satu hari kamu di samping saya, besoknya kamu hilang, telepon nggak diangkat, pesan nggak dibalas.”

Ganda menarik nafas dalam.

“Kamu nggak pernah berpikir,” di sini suara Ganda mulai bergetar, “Bagaimana perasaan saya mengantar kamu pulang dengan orang berbeda di pangkuanmu tiap malam? Melihat kalian masuk kamar, mendengar semua yang kalian lakukan, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya supaya kamu bisa kembali ke saya lagi besok malamnya?”

“Kamu—”

“Kamu pikir saya begini untuk siapa?” potong Ghazul cepat.

“Saya begini untuk _kita_,” Ghazul memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Ganda dan menggenggamnya, mencoba memberi Ganda pengertian tanpa harus mengucapkan kata-kata, karena sejujurnya, Ghazul juga tidak tahu dia harus berkata apa. Dia tidak pernah ahli dalam menyampaikan isi kepala yang sebenarnya. Untunglah, Ganda membiarkan tangan Ghazul meremas jari-jarinya.

“Supaya kita nanti di masa depan bisa hidup bersama tanpa ada beban apa-apa,” Ghazul menambahkan, “Dari awal kamu sudah tahu, itu konsekuensi hubungan ini.”

“Hubungan?” Ganda mendengus, “Hubungan macam apa—”

“Hubungan _kita_,” nada Ghazul meninggi, “Kamu tahu dari awal, saya sudah bilang dari awal, kalau saya punya rencana yang harus saya kerjakan,” dia terdiam. “Saya kira kamu mengerti.”

“Oh, jadi sekarang saya yang salah?” giliran Ganda yang menaikkan nada suara, tangannya cepat menarik diri dari genggaman Ghazul. Dia meringis sebelum melempar satu pandangan dingin pada lelaki itu. “Rencana? Tahu apa rencanamu pun saya nggak.”

Ghazul menelan ludah. Benar memang, Ghazul tidak pernah menceritakan rencananya pada siapa pun, tak terkecuali Ganda. Bukan karena Ghazul tidak percaya, tapi justru karena Ghazul tidak mau kehilangan Ganda. Kalau Ganda tahu, tidak kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang mengejar Ganda di kemudian hari, menyekapnya untuk mendapat informasi. Biarlah Ghazul sendiri yang menyimpan rahasia ini sampai mati.

Namun Ghazul tetap tak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang. Dia takut Ganda akan menekannya untuk menceritakan semua yang ada di kepalanya, sedangkan Ghazul tidak akan bisa. Dia terlalu rapuh dibalik semua gambaran tegar yang ia bangun.

“Sampai kapan, Ghani?”

Tidak ada balasan.

“Sampai kapan saya harus menunggu, sedang kamu bisa bebas datang dan pergi setiap hari?”

“Kalau kamu ingin begitu juga, kamu bisa,” ucap Ghazul cepat, sedetik kemudian dia menyesal. Dia tahu, dia baru saja salah bicara.

Ganda tersenyum, seakan penuh kemenangan, seakan dia baru saja menjebak Ghazul ke permainan katanya. “Bukan itu yang saya mau, Ghani,” ucap Ganda lembut, namun dingin, membuat jantung Ghazul serasa ditusuk bongkahan es. “Bukan itu yang saya butuhkan sekarang, kamu _tahu _apa yang saya ingin dengar dari mulutmu, tapi kamu terlalu takut, ya kan?”

“Sampai kapan saya harus menunggu, Ghani?” ulang Ganda pelan. “Sampai rencanamu selesai? Kapan rencanamu akan selesai? Sebentar lagi? Kapan itu sebentar lagi? Bahkan saya juga butuh kepastian, Ghani.”

Diam, Ghazul tidak bisa membalas.

Ganda bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mengambil jaket jas yang tergantung.

“Akan saya permudah ini buat kamu, jadi biar saya yang pergi sendiri, oke?” Ganda berusaha tersenyum. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa Ganda lakukan, jika mereka berpisah, minimal mereka berpisah _baik-baik_.

“Maaf,” bisiknya pelan, tanpa membalas tatapan mata Ghazul yang menempel lekat di dirinya. “Saya nggak bisa begini terus.” Bibir Ganda bergetar, senyumnya mulai hilang, diganti oleh rasa panas di kedua bola mata dan bulir air yang mulai berjatuhan di pipi.

Ganda berusaha meredam amarah yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Dia mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

“Terima kasih, Pak.”

Hingga pada akhirnya, Ghazul tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.


End file.
